


Persona 5 : The Chatroom

by LoopyHoopz14



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, More characters to be added, Multi, Spoilers, also everyone is pretty much ooc, also i'll try to keep this spoiler free as possible but just in case, especially akechi idk shit about him, honestly this was made at 3am don't judge me, k thanks bye, oh also gimme some ships you want so i can tag them if i ever do them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyHoopz14/pseuds/LoopyHoopz14
Summary: persona 5 AU where everything is the same except they have a more open chatroom w/ memes and they still use code namesfor their usernames





	1. The Start Of Something... Memey.

**Author's Note:**

> persona 5 AU where everything is the same except they have a more open chatroom w/ memes and they still use code names  
> for their usernames  
> 1\. they should be easy, so i don't think i need to explain, but anyone new (exp: mishima) will be put in the notes below  
> 2\. im not that far into the game yet. the newest on the team is makoto, but i'll add on as i go along uwu  
> 3\. this is literally my first thing on this website smh

**J0ker has invited skull, Panther~, Fox, monamona and Queen to a chatroom.**

Fox: What's this?

J **0ker has changed the name from 'Untilted Chatroom' to 'Phantom Squad Chat'**  
 **skull has changed the name from 'Phantom Squad Chat' to 'WE DEM BOIIIZ'**

J0ker: no.  
Panther~: no  
Fox: No.  
monamona: no  
Queen: No.  
skull: wow losers  
J0ker: change it back or i'm putting you at the backlines

**skull has changed the name from 'WE DEM BOIIIZ' to 'Phantom Squad Chat'**

J0ker: good  
Panther~: when will i get put back on the front lines?  
J0ker: when you become more useful  
skull: IJDIWJFPQWOPWDDEWO  
skull: FUCKING R O ASTED  
Panther~: ouch  
Queen: Are we not going to question how Morgana has an account?  
monamona: okay one fucking insult lady ann again i dare you  
J0ker: o h  
skull: o h  
monamona: and two it's not that weird i just got my own phone  
Panther~: akira what drugs are you on to give him his own phone?  
J0ker: he said if i gave it to him he wouldn't tell me to go to sleep for a month  
monamona: go to sleep you piece of shit  
J0ker: we made a deal though  
monamona: wE mAdE a DeAl ThOuGh  
skull: tfw you get memed by a cat  
monamona: not a cat  
skull: sorry  
skull: *pussy  
monamona: meet me outside in 5 im sick of your bullshit  
skull: bring it  
Fox: Why would you possibly go outside at this time of night?  
Fox: It is very late.  
Queen: Speaking of which.  
Queen: Why are you guys still up at 3am?  
Panther~: you're up as well tho  
Queen: Fair point.  
Fox: My question still was not answered.  
J0ker: oh, right  
J0ker: i just made this so we could get closer together and make great memories  
Fox: Isn't that what the other group chat is for?  
J0ker: I Just Made This So We Could Get Closer Together And Make Great Memories  
Fox: ?  
Panther~: clueless as ever  
monamona: wait  
J0ker: nani?  
skull: weeb  
Panther~: we're japanese asshat  
monamona: i didn't know you could make emojis on this  
monamona: hang on  
skull: smh this fucking cat  
monamona: >:(  
monamona: !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
monamona: SUCH POWER  
Panther~: i can't believe 2008 emojis still exist uwu  
skull: i can't believe you used the uwu face  
Panther~: i can't believe you can't even speak your own fucking language  
J0ker: HOLY SHIT  
monamona: IFJIWLGVHEIOWHWOIJE  
monamona: REKT SCRUB  
skull: k wow  
skull: came here to have a good time and honestly im feeling so attacked right now  
J0ker: don't use old memes  
Fox: By the way, is it possible that we can invite anyone on here?  
J0ker: urm  
J0ker: it's mostly for us but  
J0ker: i guess?????  
Fox: Hm, I see.  
skull: i don't like the look of that.  
J0ker: ya know just in case

**J0ker has changed the name from 'Phantom Squad Chat' to 'Dream Meme Team'**   
**J0ker has disabled new members to view chat history**   
**Fox has invited Goro Akechi to the chatroom**

J0ker: OH  
skull: OJDFO3WJFOP3QWUFPO32UFP  
skull: WTF YUSUKE  
Panther~: im

_The chatroom has changed Goro Akechi's name to 'Crow'._

Crow: Oh, what is this?  
J0ker: nothing  
skull: nothing  
Panther~: nothing  
monamona: nothing  
Queen: Nothing?  
Fox: Why are you all saying nothing?  
Fox: You said I could invite others.  
skull: this isn't what we meant  
Queen: Welcome to the chatroom, anyways.  
Crow: Thank you, urm, 'Queen'.  
Crow: Oh, is this the secret Phantom Thieves' chatroom?  
J0ker: no  
skull: no  
Panther~: no  
monamona: no  
Queen: No.  
Fox: Well.

**J0ker has removed Fox from the chatroom.**

Crow: Oh.  
skull: good call  
Crow: I do think I am fit to be here, to be quite honest  
Panther~: no no, you should be fine  
Panther~: i guess  
Queen: Though, you can leave whenever you want.  
Crow: No, I would like to show myself worthy to you all.  
Crow: What must I do?  
monamona: you got memes?  
Crow: Urm.  
Crow: No?  
monamona: gtfo then  
skull: true  
skull: if you wanna survive in this chat, you gotta survive our memes  
Crow: Oh.  
Crow: Excuse me for a moment.  
J0ker: is he going to look up memes?  
monamona: probably

**Panther~ has invited Fox to the chatroom.**

Fox: Why was I removed in the first place?  
skull: bc you can't shut up?  
Fox: That's very hypocritical, coming from you.  
Panther~: he's got a point there  
skull: stfu all of you  
Crow: I am quite confused.  
Crow: Why is there a meme about a gorilla who died protecting a child?  
skull: harambe is a good meme  
Panther~: no it isn't it's shit  
skull: fite me  
Panther~: honestly the kazoo meme is better than that  
skull: wow poor taste in memes i see  
monamona: no i agree with lady ann  
skull: wow what a surprise  
Crow: Oh, I seem to have found one.  
Crow: Here come dat boi...?  
skull: OH SHIT WADDUP  
monamona: OH SHIT WADDUP  
J0ker: OH SHIT WADDUP

**Fox has invited Yuki Mishima to the chatroom.**

Panther~: why  
Fox: He wanted to join.

**The chatroom has changed Yuki Mishima's name to 'Dove'.**   
**Dove has changed their name to 'dove'.**

dove: why dove though lol  
skull: what a name change  
skull: but also welcome to the meme chat  
dove: oh wow i feel accepted :o  
monamona: breathe in the acceptance  
dove: breathes  
Panther~: don't tell me mishima is a memer as well  
dove: you never saw it coming  
Queen: Can you guys please be quiet.  
Queen: You made me lose my combo on Soilder Game.  
dove: JDIEJDFO3WJIOF YOU PLAY LOVE LIVE?????  
skull: ^ !! important  
skull: student council pres plays love live what a weeb lol  
J0ker: don't you play it as well?  
skull: no lmao  
monamona: no im pretty sure you do  
monamona: i saw you crying over a card  
monamona: it had 'UR' on the corner  
skull: hey it was my dream rin ur what do you expect me to do?  
skull: wait shit  
skull: WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DELETE BUTTON?  
Crow: You are not, as they say, 'slick'.  
skull: i don't need that from you  
Queen: So your best girl is Rin?  
skull: maybe  
Queen: It's not the best taste, but it's not bad either.  
skull: i bet your two best girls are eli and dia  
Queen: At least they're actually good.  
skull: bITCH YOU PROBABLY ONLY LIKE THEM CAUSE THEY THE SCHOOL COUNCIL PRESIDENT OF THEIR SCHOOL  
J0ker: busted  
skull: also calling it now i bet mishima's best girls are hanayo and ruby  
dove: calling it now i bet your best aqours girl is you  
Fox: Himself?  
dove: no  
dove: YOU  
monamona: that's pretty narcisstic that ryuji is his own 'best girl'  
dove: smh  
skull: it's actually mari but you is third so it'll count  
Queen: Weak taste.  
skull: fight me  
Panther~: Can we stop talking about this?  
skull: you're only salty because you raged quited the game after failing the live on easy  
Fox: Oh, I never thought that Ann was a sore loser.  
Panther~: shut up! both of you!  
Panther~: akechi back me up on this  
Crow: I have not played the game, really. I'm too busy with my own work.  
Crow: But the blue haired girl looks nice.  
skull: urh, can you explain that further  
Crow: It's out, has a red bow with blue strips..?  
skull: oh, umi  
Queen: At least Akechi-kun has good taste.  
monamona: i want to move away from this conversation and say that i want to invite someone in the chatroom  
J0ker: please don't  
monamona: let me do it or i'll make you go to bed  
J0ker: invite them in  
skull: wow akira is such a pussy slave  
Fox: ... Don't say that ever again.  
Crow: ^  
Queen: ^

**monamona has invited Kawakami Sadayo to the chatroom.**

skull: WHAT  
J0ker: JDIOWHDIO3FHO3HFO IM WHEEZING  
Queen: That was... Unexpected.

**The chatroom has changed Kawakami Sadayo's to 'Maid'.**

Maid: Okay that's the most unoriginal name ever.  
J0ker: it fits  
skull: how would you know?  
J0ker: gtg  
Maid: Also, shouldn't you kids be asleep?  
skull: tomorrow's sunday  
Maid: Shouldn't You Kids Be Asleep?  
skull: well night everyone  
dove: yikes bye  
Panther~: good night everyone !!  
Crow: Oh, we are going to sleep now?  
Crow: Well, goodnight everyone.  
J0ker: goodnifheifoh3ijferifh  
monamona: he's sleeping now night  
Fox: I'm not exactly sure who you are, but good night anyways.  
Maid: Well, that was easy enough.  
Queen: How do you even do it?  
Maid: I have magical powers.  
Maid: As a teacher.  
Queen: Ah.  
Queen: Will you be staying in this chat, then?  
Maid: I guess it depends, probably.  
Maid: But, please, get some sleep.  
Queen: Alright, goodnight Kawakami.


	2. Oh, We're Actually Going To Use This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small discussion about Love Live and a squad is born.

skull: so the new honoka UR came out  
skull: mishima, makoto, answer me pls  
Queen: Unidolised > Idolised.  
Queen: The Eli and Rin are better.  
skull: true tbh  
skull: kinda weird how our best girls are Eli and Rin and then they came out on the set  
Queen: Too bad Mishima's best girl isn't there.  
dove: at least she's not dead  
Queen: Tennis set didn't really give her too much justice.  
skull: the word justice makes me feel sick  
Queen: They made the Eli of that set look weird. Truely, it wasn't the best.  
dove: hey we're talking about hanayo not eli  
J0ker: wtf yall doing talking about love live  
skull: hey it's a free chatroom  
J0ker: i didn't make it so that you could make idol shit  
skull: speaking of idols  
skull: rise kujikawa  
J0ker: moving on  
J0ker: anyone wanna join my harem?  
skull: your what  
Queen: Me.  
dove: me  
J0ker: sorry mishima atlus only lets me have girls in my harem  
dove: fuck  
Queen: Have fun getting your charm to max level though.  
J0ker: fuck  
skull: shit man why do you get all the girls  
skull: teach me your skills man  
J0ker: 1. be the protagonist of the game  
J0ker: and that's it  
skull: wow  
skull: how do you even become a protagonist in the first place  
J0ker: just be really emotionless but once you get "the thing" you gotta be all like  
J0ker: "smirk smirk motherfucker"  
dove: the thing?  
J0ker: the thing  
Panther~: How To Be A Protagonist: A Guide By Akira Kurusu.  
Queen: I'm.  
skull: okay but the last protagonist took off his shirt i think that makes him better  
J0ker: that's only in the anime that doesn't count  
J0ker: but he's got nice abs  
J0ker: oh btw ann wanna join my harem?  
Panther~: don't compliment a guy's abs and then ask me that  
skull: it's just a bro thing tho  
J0ker: like  
J0ker: bro  
skull: bro  
J0ker: tell the world that we're bros, bro  
skull: whispers  
skull: we're bros  
J0ker: why did you whisper it bro?  
skull: cause you're my whole world bro  
J0ker: B R O  
Fox: May I be "bros" with you guys?  
J0ker: hell yeah man  
skull: is this a bro squad now?  
J0ker: yeah

**J0ker has changed the name from "Dream Meme Team" to "BRO SQUAD"**

J0ker: BRO SQUAD  
skull: BRO SQUAD  
Fox: Wait.  
Fox: How do you do caps?  
Fox: Actually, nevermind, found it.  
Fox: BRO SQUAD.  
Panther~: smh i can't believe you infulenced yusuke to be in your gay bro squad  
skull: stfu ann  
Panther~: fight me  
monamona: fight me too  
skull: wait what that's unfair  
Fox: IT IS OKAY RYUJI.  
Fox: I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU IN THE FIGHT.  
skull: dude you can go off cap locks now  
Fox: IT SEEMS THAT THE BUTTON IS NOT WORKING.  
Queen: For the first time in forver, I'm crying.  
Panther~: me too makoto, me too.  
dove: he's like one of those cringy people that still use the XD emoji  
skull: you're cringy  
dove: true  
monamona: don't bully the dork  
skull: "don't bully the dork" - morgana 2k17  
monamona: fight me  
Crow: I apologise for asking, but may you please keep the message to a minimum?  
Crow: My phone keeps going off during my work.  
Panther~: akechi you can turn off notifications, you know?  
Crow: Oh?  
J0ker: yeah go on the settings button  
Crow: Oh, I see. Thank you very much.  
Crow: I'll be off now.  
skull: and he never comes back  
Queen: It's probably for the best  
skull: true

_**Later....** _

**skull has invited J0ker and Fox to a chatroom.**   
**skull has changed the name from 'Untilted Chatroom' to 'BRO SQUAD 2k17'**

skull: yeah boi  
J0ker: oh cool  
Fox: Wasn't that what the other chat was for?  
Fox: And what happens when it's not '2k17' anymore?  
skull: stop asking questions

_**On the other chat....** _

_**skull has changed the name from 'BRO SQUAD' to 'rin and mari are best girls'** _

Queen: Strongly and not so respectfully disagrees.  
dove: strongly but respectfully disagrees  
skull: fuck you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than the last one ouch


	3. When One Squid Revived A Whole Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Futaba joins the group and you'll never see it coming.

Oracool: sup losers

J0ker: did you just hack yourself into the chat?

Oracool: yeah lol

Oracool: idk why you invited me here though it's dead asf

skull: truuuuuue

skull: kawakami said that if we used the chat again she'd give us all a bad grade so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

monamona: but you get bad grades anyways???

skull: i'll have you know i got a 22% on my last test

skull: the one before that i got 19%

skull: a 3% difference

monamona: can we kick him out of the chat?

J0ker: no

J0ker: we are all a happy family here

Fox: But we are not related?

J0ker: yusuke i love you but please

Panther~: oh hey this is active again

Panther~: and hi futaba

Oracool: sup sup

Oracool: but also ew grades and shit

Queen: I wonder what Futaba's grades would be if she went to school...

J0ker: considering she's been a shut in for quite a while but uses the internet a lot and has good hacking...

J0ker: probably average?

Oracool: i'll just hack the test

Panther~: that's not how it works

Oracool: i'll hack the school system

Maid: I'll keep that in mind if you ever come to our school.

Oracool: who's this?

skull: kawakami

Oracool: oh

Maid: And what did I say about using this chat?

skull: technically you're using it?

Maid: Technically I could just give you a 0% on your test right now.

J0ker: rekt

skull: shut it

dove: OwO what's this?

skull: im gonna expose you for being a furry

dove: no wait i was being ironic

dove: but seriously who's oracool?

Fox: She's Futaba.

Fox: A new friend.

Fox: A... Peculiar friend.

Oracool: right back at ya inari

Oracool: also what kind of name is dove lmao loser

dove:

dove: who is,,, this sassy lost child??

Queen: I can see that you're quite different online than you are in real life, Futaba.

Oracool: isn't everyone though?

Panther~: yeah, i mean

Panther~: akechi wouldn't say a meme irl like he did in the chat before.

Crow: Ah, I see you still remember that.

Crow: It was quite a... Confusing, time, to be honest.

Maid: Wait.

Maid: Why is the Detective Prince in this chatroom?

J0ker: we have a weird connection

Maid: I don't approve of my students doing such things at a young age.

skull: PFFT

monamona: LMAO

J0ker: kawakami please

Queen: Akechi, have you been here this whole time?

Crow: Indeed, I have.

Crow: I've been watching.

Crow: Always.

dove: hello 911

Oracool: creepy

 

**BRO SQUAD 2k17**

 

skull: so

skull: girls

skull: don't have to feel attracted to them or anything just say who the nicest one is i guess

Fox: Nothing romantic in my answer, but:

Fox: Probably Makoto.

skull: oooooo

J0ker: what happened with your undying love for ann?

Fox: Well, yes, that was a thing.

Fox: But then I realized how vulgar she really is.

J0ker: savage

Fox: She's sort of like Ryuji.

skull: wow

J0ker: it's true though

skull: no it ain't

skull: i say eff instead of fuck

Fox: Only in real life.

skull: wow im getting ganged on by my bro squad

J0ker: you asked for it

J0ker: anyways im having a harem so i can't answer your question

skull: pimp

skull: don't start anything with futaba boss will kill you

J0ker: true

J0ker: gotta stay loyal

J0ker: and not get kicked out

skull: anyways guess what my answer is gonna be

Fox: Ann.

J0ker: ann

skull: n-no

J0ker: you can't stutter online

skull: it's actually

skull: nna

Fox: That's Ann backwards?

skull: nooo

J0ker: give it up

skull: victorious was a good show

Joker: no.

Fox: I like High School Musical better.

J0ker: WHAT TIME IS IT

Fox: SUMMERTIME

skull: ITS OUR VACATION

J0ker: WHAT TIME IS IT

Fox: SUMMERTIME

skull: SCHOOLS OUT

J0ker: SCREAM

Fox: AND

skull: SHOUT

 

**rin and mari are best girls (going on at the same time)**

 

Panther~: just realized we need to change the title

Oracool: true

Oracool: nico and yoshiko are best girls anyways

dove: worst taste

Queen: Worst taste.

Oracool: i hate you all

 

_**Crow has changed the name from 'rin and mari are best girls' to 'My Love For Pancakes'** _

 

Maid: Is he okay?

Queen: I don't think so.

Crow: Is it abnormal for me?

Crow: I do like pancakes, after all.

dove: pancakes are pretty nice

dove: but for a chat room name...

Panther~: yeah, no offense, but it's not that great

Crow: Oh, I do apologize.

Crow: Let me change it to something else.

 

_**Crow has changed the name from 'My Love For Pancakes' to 'An unusual chat room full of people I like'** _

 

Oracool: he just wants friends

Oracool: lol lame

Panther~: aren't we your only friends?

Oracool: i've been exposed

Queen: That is quite sweet of you, I will admit.

monamona: it shows are bond as a group :3

Maid: Don't do that face again.

Maid: Whoever you are.

monamona: ouch

dove: wow

dove: the famous detective prince

dove: needing/wanting friends

Crow: With my work, I don't normally interact with other people my age.

Crow: Besides, mostly everyone just wants to be my friend just for my fame.

Crow: But, with the sudden incident, it seems I am getting quite hated.

Maid: With Medjed or whatever it is?

Crow: Yes, that.

Oracool: feels bad man

Queen: Well, if you ever need to talk, we are here for you.

dove: if you ever need friends for a few minutes.

Panther~: mishima no

Crow: Well, I do appreciate it.

Crow: I must be going now.

monamona: cya later m8

Panther~: morgana stop

monamona: mkay lady ann

dove: omg lady ann lmao

Maid: Lady Ann?

Panther~: dwifjoi

Panther~: b y e


	4. What A Time To Be Awake At 4am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryuji and Yusuke are somehow both awake at 4am... On a school night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i'm on the seventh palace and no spoilers or anything but i can't look at akechi to same now he's a cool dude in this chatroom au and idc what any of you say  
> also people wanted to see some interactions so i'm just here to please the audience

**BRO SQUAD 2k17**

 

skull: if you're a vegan

skull: and you take a photo of an animal

skull are you still vegan?

Fox: Ryuji why are you up at 4am?

Fox: On a school night, at that?

skull: simple

skull: i can't sleep

skull: i was talking to akira but then he quickly went offline

skull: not like the cat is forcing him to go to sleep or anything

skull: pfft

skull: anyways, why are y o u up?

Fox: Well, I picked up this art idea that I've been doing since around 7pm.

Fox: And then you interrupted me with a text.

skull: wait so you've been working on that shit for like

skull: 7 hours?????

Fox: 9.

skull: whatever

Fox: And yes, the most expressive and most passionate of arts take a lot of time.

Fox: I am putting my heart and soul into it, after all.

skull: like when you was trying to paint ann nude?

Fox: ...

Fox: Precisely.

skull: lmao

Fox: Anyways.

Fox: To answer your question, the answer would be no.

Fox: Being vegan has nothing to do with taking photos of animals.

skull: no, but see, here the thing

skull: vegans are all like "no don't kill animals that's wrong" and shit, you with me?

Fox: Yes?

skull: so taking a photo of a animal

skull: you're basically taking a "shot" of it

skull: you're shooting it, basically

skull: also animals don't give ya consent to kill them and they don't give you consent to take a photo of them either

Fox: Hm.

Fox: You do bring up a good point, I suppose.

Fox: But I'll still have to say no.

skull: alright alright, i'll give ya another one then

skull: you know m&ms, right?

Fox: The chocolate?

skull: right right

skull: but

skull: what does it even stand for???

Fox: I don't think they're suppose to stand for anything...

skull: but

skull: they gotta mean something 

skull: like,,,,

skull: meaty and mouth???

skull: no can't be,,,

skull: maybe malteasers and milkyways???

Fox: They would not mean two other different chocolate brands.

Fox: But perhaps if you do not find the answer you can ask the others tomorrow.

skull: true

skull: but i think you're the only one who really replies normally or tries to figure it out as well

skull: everyone just tells me to stfu

Fox: Perhaps ask them to Akechi?

skull: mmmmeeehhh

skull: we ain't really friends tho

skull: like

skull: we're just strangers who know each other

skull: you feel

Fox: ... Sure.

Fox: Do you have any more of those questions? They are quite interesting.

skull: sure fam

skull: l i s t e n

skull: what if

skull: global warming is just protecting us from another ice age???

Fox: Hm...

Fox: ... Huh.

Fox: Perhaps it is.

Fox: If that's the case though, global warming would be a... Good thing?

Fox: But, technically speaking.

Fox: It's not.

skull: exactly????

skull: like

skull: im confused as heck

Fox: Give me one more.

Fox: I would like to get back to my painting.

skull: ugh fine

skull: i'll give you a deep fact instead

Fox: Go on.

skull: if you're in last place in a race or smth like that

skull: you're actually just in first place

skull: but in the other direction

Fox: ... Oh!

Fox: That could explain why people tell you not to be a 'sore loser' if you're in last

skull: see???

skull: everyone is a winner!!

skull: mkay get back to you paint shit or whatever i'll just carry on being bored

Fox: Very well.

Fox: Do go to sleep soon though.

skull: you too

Fox: Goodnight.

skull: night.

 

**5am**

 

Oracool: you guys are fucking stupid lmao

skull: can you not hack into our bro squad chat

skull: smh rude

Oracool: are you trying to make inari on your level of stupidity though???

Oracool: cause that's what im seeing rn

skull: stfu

skull: why ain't you asleep

Oracool: i never sleep

Oracool: sleep? don't know her

skull: wdym her

skull: could be a him

Oracool: sleep normally links to being at peace tho

Oracool: girls are normally more peaceful than boys

Oracool: boys are gross and loud and stupid lol

skull: smh i can't believe our no.1 hacker is sexist

Oracool: alright alright

Oracool: for your sake

Oracool: sleep is a gender neutral person who really hates white cis people

skull: sleep is tumblr???

Oracool: why do you think so many people are on it?

Oracool: tumblr is sleep, which is why they're on it most of the time

skull: holy shit you're right

skull: "down with the cis" - sleep 2k17

Oracool: lmao

Oracool: though, now that i think about it this chat is weirder than the main one

Oracool: and this conversation is going to shit

Oracool: im hacking myself out of this chat lmao night loser

skull: night 4 eyed loser

Oracool: take that back you vulgar boi

skull: only if you say that rin and you are best girls

Oracool: never

Oracool: wait wasn't it mari before? 

skull: things changed

skull: i laid my eyes on the alice in wonderland you and oops suddenly she's best

Oracool: true that is a good card

Oracool: yoshiko is better tho suck it weeb

skull: YOU ARE LITERALLY THE WEEBEST ONE HERE

Oracool: :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like that @ those who requested the interactions  
> the same person who wanted ryuji/yusuke interactions also wanted another so i'll focus on that next chapter  
> B T W i hope you don't mind me asking but i wanted to do a one shot fanfic and i wanted to see what ship pairing yall wanted to see  
> i kinda had in mind akechi/akira and also rarepair akechi/futaba only because i saw another fic and thought it was cute  
> but i want yall's take on it  
> mkay it's nearly 4am here b y e


	5. This Has Been Dead For A While So Now It's Just A All Around Chatroom With No Story In It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuuuuuck it's 2k18? Rip Bro Squad 2k17  
> Anyways. More people join, and Love Live who??

_**BRO SQUAD 2K17** _

 

skull: wake up motherfuckers

skull: yall better be WOKE

 

_**skull has changed the name from 'BRO SQUAD 2K17' to 'BRO SQUAD 2K18'** _

 

Fox: Oh. So that's what happens when it's not '2k17'

skull: hell yeah

J0ker: oh wow, this has been dead

J0ker: we haven't used this in a year

skull: it really do be like that sometimes

Fox: Well, we've been meeting a lot in real life. There's not much use for this.

skull: hell nah man

skull: i'm reviving both this and the main chat

J0ker: ruh roh

Fox: Ruh roh?

J0ker: ruh roh.

 

_**An unusual chat room full of people I like** _

 

skull: WAKE TF UP YALL

skull: oh man the chatroom name is gay lmao

Oracool: it's 2k18, we don't use gay as a insult anymore smh

skull: oh shit u rite my bad

 

_**skull has changed the name from 'An unusual chat room full of people I like' to 'let's go lesbians let's go'** _

 

skull: does this tickle anyone's pickle?

Queen: Never say that again.

skull: smh

Panther~: oh, hello everyone!!

Panther~: it's been a while

skull: it has

skull: i have you know that i have changed my idol religion to bang dream

Panther~: oh god

Queen: Fake idol fan, one does not simple change their religion.

skull: well bang dream treats me better

skull: hagumi treats me better

Queen: That's just you.

Queen: I have every single Eli UR up to date

Queen: However, most of Dia's URs will not come home. I only have her Water Blue New World and New Years URs, so I'm saving up and hoping that the others do come home.

Queen: I'm also not too interested in PDP, though.

skull: damn. i hate to say it, but i think you're the true diaeli fan

Queen: Of course.

dove: wassup fellas

dove: i still play love live but i started playing bang dream recently, it's alright

dove: i have my fair share of hanayo and ruby cards, so i think love live likes me well

dove: and, urh. shizuku is cute

monamona: urh i have the [B]eans UR

skull: stfu pussy

monamona: i won't hesitate bitch

Maid: Well, it seems like the 'revival' of this chat is going well.

Maid: However, I don't get the fascination with idols.

J0ker: they're cute ig lol

Oracool: idk what this bang dream is but it seems interesting

Oracool: but these girls don't compare to nico, yoshiko and rina

Queen: God, you still have the worst taste ever.

Oracool: i want this to stay dead again

Fox: Oh, if we're reviving this chatroom, I need to invite some people.

Panther~: can you at least tell us who you're inviting this time

Fox: Just Haru and Hifumi.

Crow: Oh, Hifumi? I believe she goes to the same school as me. She's nice. Haru, too.

Crow: And hello everyone, I'm free from work for a bit.

J0ker: that's a first

Crow: It is.

 

**_Fox has invited Haru Okumura and Hifumi Togo to the chatroom._ **

_The chatroom has changed Haru Okumura's name to 'Noir'_

_The chatroom has changed Hifumi Togo's name to 'Checkmate'_

 

Noir: Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to be here.

Noir: And, Checkmate is such a cool name!~

Checkmate: Thank you?

Checkmate: I know that Fox is Yusuke, but I do not know the others..?

J0ker: you know me, i'm akira

Crow: I'm Goro Akechi, if you do know me.

Checkmate: I would probably be a fool if I did not know about the Detective Prince, who also seems to go to my school.

Checkmate: Hello again, Akira. Will you still come to the Church tomorrow for a shogi match?

J0ker: yeah, yeah, I'll still be there.

Queen: You know, this reminds me. We never actually gave a proper introduction to everyone who does not know who we are.

Panther~: isn't it a bit late for that?

J0ker: eh, we might as well

J0ker: it's ya boi akira kurusu here. ren amamiya who? don't know him

skull: it's ya boi ryuji sakamoto. ryuji sakamoto who? don't know him

J0ker: bro ily but please

Panther~: well, if we really are doing this, i'm ann takamaki~

Fox: It's your boy, Yusuke Kitagawa.

J0ker: smh you steal my thing and you didn't even do it properly

Oracool: i am a dark spirit that shall not be known to anyone! bow down before me, useless mortals!!!

Queen: That's Futaba Sakura. I am Makoto Niijima.

Oracool: smh you ruined it

Queen: I made it better.

Noir: I'm Haru Okumura, and I am very excited to know about your mememes!

skull: we shall teach you well

Panther~: please no

dove: ayeeee it's yuuki mishima! ya boi, ya man, ya god

J0ker: stfu

dove: k

Maid: Do I have to say my full name?

Panther~: we already know it, but you might as well

Maid: Right... I'm Sadayo Kawakami, and I'm a teacher at Shujin Academy. Please call me by my last name, it's weird otherwise.

skull: okay sadayo

Maid: I will fail you.

skull i fail anyways lmao

dove: the madlad finally admits it

Crow: You all must already know me, but if introductions are needed, address me as Goro Akechi.

monamona: wow, how formal

monamona: i'm morgana!!!

Maid: Morgana who?

monamona: urh...

monamona: urrrrrhhhh...

monamona: morgana kurusu, of course!

J0ker: woah tf

Maid: Oh? Akira, I didn't know you had a brother.

J0ker: sure.

Checkmate: Lastly, I am Hifumi Togo, I look forward to getting to know you all.

Oracool: alright that's everyone lol

Oracool: anyways i found my new best bang dream girls so brb to grind for her

skull: inb4 it's ako, maya and moca

Oracool: how did you know

skull: trust me, i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't really that long, sadly, it's just a chapter to say that i am indeed alive

**Author's Note:**

> Mishima Yuuki: Dove (as seen in many other fanfics. i think that's just seen as a thing now)  
> Kawakami Sadayo: Maid (haha im original ;;)  
> Togo Hifumi: Checkmate (i thought of this myself so it's not that great whoops)
> 
> i mean, i know goro has a official name anyways, so :/


End file.
